A Sitch In Time 1&12: Shego's Epilogue
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: Because I believe we didn't see enough of Shego at the end, I wrote my own little epilogue. Shego abuse and brief TLK parody abound, peoples! Like always, BE GENTLE!


(As Future Shego falls, latching onto the side of the building, slowing her progress to the ground, though she still lands on the ground with a thud. Getting up, she sees Future Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist approach from the shadows. There's only one problem: Monkey Fist and Drakken aren't wearing their collars.)  
  


Future Shego: (relieved) Oh, it's just you guys. (all business) So, were Kim Possible and her dorky sidekick destroyed before they could escape?  
  


Future Drakken: No, and thanks to the buffoonish sidekick's so-called (quotation fingers) "plan", the time-space continuum is going back to normal, and it'll be like you never took over.  
  


Future Monkey Fist: Precisely.  
  


Future Killigan: Aye, the lad's got a point.  
  


Future Shego: "Me"? Wait a second, I thought we were in this together, y'know, as friends! I never said-(realizes the collars are gone from Monkey Fist/Drakken; trying to change the subject due to possible rebellion) Um, what happened to your obedience collars?   
  


(Future Drakken is holding the two collars in his hands. Suddenly, he crushes them into dust {AN: Yaay Drakken}.)  
  


Future Shego: (cont; checks for the remote and says to herself-) No matter, I dropped the remote somewhere.  
  


Future Drakken: (false surprise and realization) Frie-he-hends? I thought she said that it was her world and we live in it?  
  


Future Killigan: Aye, and that we were her _slaves_.  
  


Future Monkey Fist: Yes, that's precisely what _I_ heard.  
  


(Rufus 3000 steps out of the shadows.)  
  


Future Drakken: What do _you_ think, small, buff, and hairless?  
  


Rufus 3000: (cracking his knuckles) Show's over, She-goat.  
  


(Cut to Ratigan watching the whole show with some of the other Future Rufuses.)  
  


Ratigan: Now, you see, I taught him {The first Rufus} that one.  
  


(Cut back to the confrontation. The monkey ninjas stalk out of the shadows, and the other villains, with Rufus 3000 standing by, start to close in on Future Shego.)  
  


Future Shego: (with increasing panic) Now, wait a second, I can explain about the "slave" thing. Y'see, it was a variety on your "break Kim's spirit" idea, Doctor D. By making Kim think there wasn't a chance by making her believe that I took complete control of the planet, she'd be more susceptible to our conquest-. (Seeing no one's listening) No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! **_NOO_**!  
  


(The waves that appear every time something changes in the time-space continuum appear just as the closing semi-circle of villains attack Shego. Cut to Present Shego, waking up in shock, her hair messed up, panting heavily.)  
  


Shego: (after realizing she was having a nightmare) Yes! It was just a dream! (Leaping up onto her bed in a triumphant pose) A horrible, horrible dream!  
  


Drakken: (off-screen; pretending to be Rufus 3000) Oh no, Shego?  
  


(Shego's eyes go wide {Like in Mind Games when Kim is swinging towards her on her grappling hook rope}, and faints back onto the bed. Drakken leans in on-screen.)  
  


Drakken: So, Shego, was that scary enough? Shego? (slightly singsong) She-go?  
  


(Cut to a general shot of Shego, who is unconscious, and Drakken, standing next to the bed.)  
  


Drakken: (cont; annoyed sigh) Shego, you really have to be more alert to things like me practicing scary voices, y'know? (to himself; loud enough for us to hear) Ugh, sometimes I wonder what I do with her.  
  


(Ratigan leans on-screen, placing a hand on Drakken's shoulder.)  
  


Ratigan: (in a tone that a tutor would use with a particularly thick student) Now, what did I tell you not to do that involved Shego?  
  


Drakken: (hopefully; looking back at Ratigan) No cloning?  
  


Ratigan: (annoyed) No, the _other_ thing I told you not to do that involved Shego.  
  


Drakken: (sighs; in a defeated tone) Don't treat Shego like dirt, otherwise she'll treat _me_ like dirt if she decides to conquer the world and actually succeeds.  
  


Ratigan: Precisely.  
  


(The screen doesn't go to black.)  
  


Ratigan: (cont) Are you going to fade to black now, Mr. Loter? (waving his hand in the general area of the screen) Hellooooo?  
  


(Nothing happens.)  
  


Ratigan: (cont) Oh, well. (clears throat; starts singing in "deep Spongebob-singing voice" {The one that he gets sometimes} with "Canada" music in background) Oh, Drakanada; You are such a beautiful country, With caribou, and beavers too; And grizzly bears and lots of loons-(The screen starts to fade to black); Oh, Drakanada, Drakanada; You are a beautiful country. (realizes the screen is _finally_ going black) Oh, _now_ it goes black. Well...  
  


(Ratigan starts to continue singing "Drakanada" again, but the black goes back to the scene and Drakken glares at Ratigan.)  
  


Drakken: Ratigan, I believe one verse is enough.  
  


(There is a moment of silence.)  
  


Ratigan: So... Bueno Nacho?  
  


Drakken: Might as well.  
  


Ratigan: (to himself) Glad it's not destroyed.  
  


Drakken: What?  
  


Ratigan: (out loud; obviously covering up something) Nothing.  
  


(They leave. Shego slowly gets back up looking around, obviously scared.)  
  


Shego: He-he's gone? (sigh of relief)  
  


"Rufus 3000": Nope.  
  


Shego: (screams in complete terror)  
  


(Shego flees the room in fear. Cut to a shot of Rufus, holding a megaphone that makes him sound like Rufus 3000.)  
  


Rufus: Boo-ya! Um, I mean-(into megaphone) Boo-ya!  
  


(Okay, **_now_** it goes to black.)  
  


**THE END**


End file.
